


Just Two Kids, You and I

by woozdum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, mention of joshua/kei (lovelyz), mention of mingyu/mijoo (lovelyz), mention of woozi/jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozdum/pseuds/woozdum
Summary: “Mingyu says I’ve liked Wonwoo since I was twelve, is that true?”“Well at least you know now. It was stressful keeping it a secret from you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was a journey but I enjoyed it writing it and writing SeokWoo. I hope I did your prompts justice even though I know I didn't really follow any one of them to the T.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> -woozdum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -seokmin-

1.

Seokmin is five when he meets Soonyoung from across the street.

 

Soonyoung is six, so naturally he’s taller and cooler and he says a lot of things that Seokmin doesn’t really understand but he nods anyway while Soonyoung blabbers on.

 

He calls him Soongie, because the y sound feels weird in his mouth and he can’t say it yet, but Soonyoung doesn’t mind. He puffs out his cheeks in a way that makes Seokmin stumble into his lap just so he can poke them while Soonyoung tries to speak.

 

“Seokminnie, you need to call me hyung. I’m older than you.”

  
Seokmin blinks up at him. It’s not that he doesn’t understand him, his mom has scolded him before for not calling him hyung, but Seokmin thinks that if he plays dumb, he can get away with it for just a little bit longer.

 

They play together in the park every Saturday, and Soonyoung declares himself Seokmin’s older brother, going so far as to call Seokmin’s parents mom and dad. He cries a little at that, because how could _his_ _Soongie_ take his parents away from him. He doesn’t talk to Soonyoung for two whole minutes because of it, until Soonyoung drags him over to where his classmate, Mingyu, is plopped in the sandbox making sandwiches. There is sand in between his teeth, but Seokmin is too shy to tell him that, so he tugs on Soonyoung’s sleeve and whispers it into his ears.

 

“Hi Mingyu, I’m Seokmin’s older brother,” Soonyoung starts, and Seokmin has stars in his eyes as he watches his taller, cooler, older brother make a friend so easily, “You wanna play with us?”

 

Mingyu nods slowly, cautiously and Seokmin decides to be like Soonyoung, if only just a little bit.

 

“Come play, Mingu!”

 

They swing and slide and Soonyoung helps Seokmin with the little monkey bars because Soonyoung’s feet touch the ground when he holds on while Seokmin’s dangle in the air. Mingyu doesn’t like the monkey bars so he plays on the balance beam instead.

 

Soonyoung has to go early, he has a playdate at his friend’s house. Seokmin pouts a little, hugging his older brother goodbye, before sitting down next to Mingyu, who has wandered off towards the sandbox again.

 

When Seokmin’s mother glances over at her son from the bench, she sees him eating one of _Mingu’s_ world renowned sandwiches.

 

She yells for him to spit the sand out of his mouth and runs over with a wet wipe when he doesn’t listen.

* * *

2.

Seokmin is eight the first time he sees him.

 

He’s watching a tv show that he insists he’s far too old for (but secretly enjoys anyway), when he notices a black car outside his neighbor, Soonyoung’s, house. He’s intrigued, because the car is really cool, kind of like the model car that Seokmin got for his seventh birthday when he finally stopped putting anything and everything in his mouth. A boy stepped out, slim and tall, taller than him at least, with his hands shoved into the pocket of his hoodie. His hair is cropped, black and his gaze is direct, softening when Soonyoung opens the door with an excited grin.

 

He’s eight and he’s scared because his stomach feels funny every time he peeks at the boy through the window. But not the kind of funny feeling that makes him run to the toilet with a shout, Seokmin doesn’t like that. Instead, it feels fluttery and chaotic, his heart is racing as he presses his nose to the window, trying to steal the last couple of glances he can before the mysterious boy steps through the door, into Soonyoung’s house and out of Seokmin’s line of vision.

 

He asks Soonyoung the next time the nine year old comes over to play.

 

“Oh, that’s my best friend, Wonwoo!” Soonyoung grins, before continuing to construct a track for their cars to race on.

 

Seokmin pouts, “But hyung, I thought _I_ was your best friend.” It doesn’t matter how pretty _Wonwoo_ is, Seokmin has known Soonyoung longer, and therefore has every right to mean more to him than Wonwoo will.

 

Soonyoung laughs, “Of course, you’re my best friend, silly Seokminnie. But you’re my best eight year old friend. Wonwoo is my best nine year old friend.”

 

Seokmin nods understandingly, “You’re my best eight year old friend too, hyung!” He beams up at Soonyoung.

 

“N- That’s not how it works,” Soonyoung sighs, “ _I_ am nine years old, so if I’m your best friend, I have to be your best _nine_ _year old_ friend. Besides, isn’t Mingyu your best eight year old friend?”

 

Seokmin shrugs, “Mingyu fed me a playdoh sandwich during recess last week. Mommy said I shouldn’t be friends with boys who try to poison me.”

 

Soonyoung lets out a giggle and they both go back to building their car track.

 

“At least Mingyu made you something,” Soonyoung says as they put the finishing touches on their course, “The only thing Wonwoo makes is me do my homework. My parents think he’s such a good influence but really he’s just a kiss up.” Soonyoung picks up a light blue car that he brought from his own collection and Seokmin is stuck deciding between his favorite red car and the oh-so-familiar black car.

 

In a split second decision, he grabs the black car, lining it up next to Soonyoung’s own car.

 

Later that night, after he’s washed up and gets ready for bed, he thinks about how, for the first time ever, Seokmin won against Soonyoung. The latter had left with a pout, grumbling something about a fluke, but giving Seokmin a tight squeeze before running across the road to his house.

 

He closes his eyes and dreams about black cars and hoodies.

* * *

3.

Seokmin is eleven when he finally meets Wonwoo in person.

 

It’s Friday and he’s over at Soonyoung’s for a sleepover. Mingyu is there, because Soonyoung makes it a point to befriend all of Seokmin’s friends and be the embarrassing older brother Seokmin ‘doesn’t need but absolutely deserves.’ The two of them are in the kitchen, arguing about how long to heat up the microwaveable popcorn, since the first bag was such an utter disaster.

 

“Let me just go upstairs and ask my mom!” Soonyoung rolls his eyes, grabbing the bag from Mingyu.

 

The younger huffs, “Hyung, it says two to four minutes. Just do it for two. And if it’s not enough, do it for a little more.”

 

“If it gets burned, it’s all on you, Mingyu.” Soonyoung says with such conviction that it’s almost insulting.

  
Or at least Mingyu seems to think so, as he and Soonyoung begin to squabble again.

 

Seokmin isn’t worried, they’ll figure out the popcorn eventually and he’ll reap the benefits, though there’s already enough food for the three of them, so he doesn’t know why Soonyoung is hellbent on preparing more. In the meantime, he plops onto the couch and stuffs chips into his mouth, having already set up the gaming consoles for tonight.

 

There is a series of knocks on the door, three to be exact, and it causes Mingyu and Soonyoung to pause their argument so Soonyoung can yell for Seokmin to answer the door.

 

Apparently Wonwoo is invited as well, Seokmin finds out when he swings the door open and the older is standing on the other side, a rolled up sleeping bag tucked under his left arm and his backpack slung over the opposite shoulder.

 

Seokmin shuffles to the side, so the older boy can stumble inside. Kicking his shoes off, Wonwoo lets the sleeping bag topple out of his arms and turns to Seokmin..

 

“Hi, I’m Wonwoo, Soonyoung’s friend from school.”

 

And, suddenly, Seokmin feels the clenching and unclenching, the chaotic fluttering from three years ago. He juts out his hand towards the older.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Seokmin grins at him when Wonwoo shakes his outstretched hand quickly, awkwardly. He swoops down to pick up Wonwoo’s sleeping bag, “I’m Seokmin. Hyung’s friend from life, I guess.”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes light up in recognition, “So you’re Seokmin. Soonyoung talks about you all the time during homeroom, all of our friends know about your impressions and the weird stuff that you do with him.”

 

Seokmin flushes, “No one in school is supposed to know about that. I’m not even in middle school yet and he’s already ruined my reputation.” He sighs dramatically.

 

“Middle school isn’t that great and reputations are dumb.” Wonwoo says matter of factly, "Besides, I think you’re cool, Seokmin."

 

Seokmin almost trips as they walk towards the living room, where Mingyu and Soonyoung are snuggling and sharing a bowl of their masterfully popped popcorn. Wonwoo sits down next to Soonyoung and Seokmin next to him, hoping that he looks unaffected and certainly not like he has a crush. Mingyu and Wonwoo nod at each other, and Seokmin wonders how Mingyu, the same boy who trips over his own two feet and can’t tie his own shoelaces, learned all these cool and mature social niceties.

 

He spends the rest of the night joking around with Soonyoung and Mingyu, and even Wonwoo laughs at some of his jokes, which doesn’t stop the fluttering in his stomach, but it still makes him want to coax more laughs from Wonwoo.

 

He likes his smile a little too much.

* * *

4.

Seokmin is fourteen when he finally comes to terms with what the fluttering is.

 

He’s spent the last three years hanging out with Soonyoung, which inevitably seems to mean hanging out with Wonwoo as well.

 

Contrary to how he acts, he isn’t oblivious. He’s long since known that he’s just as inclined towards boys as he is girls and he’s knows he has a crush on Wonwoo. It’s almost too cliched, what with him having feelings for his brother’s best friend. But he likes the elder’s braces and his floppy hair and how his body is only just taller than Seokmin’s.

 

And it’s this realization that makes hanging out with Wonwoo that much harder. Suddenly, he hates the butterflies and the fluttering and all he wants is to make it stop.

 

Soonyoung is a hot commodity, constantly dividing up his free time between he and Wonwoo. Wednesdays are designated exclusively for Wonwoo, since the two older boys have jazz band practice after school. Mingyu is in it as well, having taken up percussion in the fourth grade, leaving Seokmin alone in their gigantic elementary school choir.

 

He’s waiting nervously for Sujeong to text him with the casting results for the spring musical, which he had auditioned for the previous week. He’s trying not to get his hopes up too high because he knows freshmen rarely ever get leading roles, but he can’t help but _hope_ , especially considering the way the drama teacher smiled at him at the end of his monologue.

 

He’s been vent texting Seungkwan, who is a year younger and ‘trapped in middle school hell’, as he so affectionately puts it. His fingers drum against the table anxiously as he checks his chat log with Sujeong every few minutes.

 

He sees the three dots, the ones that bob up and down, before disappearing altogether because Sujeong has stopped typing and he can feel the anticipation bubbling up inside of him.

 

The clock ticks on as he waits for Sujeong to type out his fate.

 

She sends a picture of the cast list, followed by a flurry of comforting emojis because neither she nor Seokmin made it into the main cast, stuck as _ensemble._

 

He slumps down into his chair and pulls out his laptop. He has a quiz tomorrow that he should review for, and it’s not like there won’t be other musicals, but he was really looking forward to this.

 

He will never admit out loud that he hoped for a part, in part, to impress Wonwoo, to spend time with him exclusively since he’s in the pit. Though, as he walks into the band room before the first rehearsal and sees Mingyu goofing off with the elder, he thinks it might be for the best.

 

He and Wonwoo aren’t that close anyway.

 

Later, Mingyu calls him to whine about how rehearsals went, about how the pit director is a tyrant, and how he got yelled at twice for sitting.

 

“Well, why were you sitting down then?”

 

“It was sectionals! I’m on aux, it’s not like I’m doing anything anyway.” Mingyu huffs. “You’ll see how much it sucks soon enough.”

 

Ensemble cast doesn’t meet for another few rehearsals, but they’re still supposed to learn their parts beforehand, so he and Sujeong have blocked off Tuesday-Thursday lunches to rehearse together.

 

He snaps back into the conversation to hear Mingyu’s long suffering sigh.

 

“Speaking of sucking, you know how I like guys too,” he says eventually, cutting Mingyu off. It’s the not the weirdest segue they've had in a conversation, and Mingyu rolls with it, humming in acknowledgement. “I like someone.”

 

“Is it Wonwoo?” Mingyu asks not even a beat later.

 

Seokmin’s jaw drops. He can’t possibly be that transparent. “What the fuck? How did you know? _I_ didn’t even know until, like, December.”

 

“Okay, let me make this really clear for you,” Mingyu says slowly, as if Seokmin is a child with absolutely no comprehension skills whatsoever, “You’ve liked him since we were at least twelve. Don’t argue with me, just accept it.”

 

Seokmin pauses, flushing, “I gotta go.”

 

He hangs up on Mingyu, despite the latter’s protests and calls Soonyoung.

 

“Hyung. I’m having a crisis.”

 

Soonyoung hums, chewing loudly into the phone receiver, “What’s up, kid.”

 

“Mingyu says I’ve liked Wonwoo since I was twelve, is that true?” The words tumble out of his mouth and he grimaces as Soonyoung keeps chewing, unbothered by his distress.

 

“Well at least you know now. It was stressful keeping it a secret from you.” Soonyoung says eventually with a teasing lilt to his voice, and Seokmin squawks. “I can tell that this is a lot for you to process. I’m going to hang up now, okay? Call me when your mouth catches up to your brain.”

 

As the call ends, Seokmin flops onto his back and groans, mostly in embarrassment now that the shock has subsided.

 

He has the worst friends.

 

He ends up calling Soonyoung back a few minutes later and waits for him to answer.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Let me get this straight. You _and_ Mingyu have known that I like Wonwoo and you didn’t say anything. You just let me be this awkward boy child with him?”

 

Soonyoung breaks into hysterical laughter. “Well it’s not so straight when you put it like that,” he wheezes out.

 

Seokmin hangs up on him.

 

He really needs new friends.

* * *

5.

Seokmin is seventeen when he almost confesses.

 

It turns out he doesn’t have to.

 

Wonwoo is meant to be tutoring him for the SATs because he begged Soonyoung to beg Wonwoo and somehow it worked because Soonyoung is good at making people do things.  But everytime they sit down, he’s so overwhelmed with nerves and feelings and stress that suddenly he’s parched enough to down two bottles of water in the span of five minutes and then leaves to pee. Every week, like clockwork.

 

His routine bathroom breaks is also why he finds himself huddled behind a bookshelf adjacent to the table he left the older boy at, overhearing a conversation he doesn’t want to hear, having to study for a test he doesn’t want to take.

 

“I know that he likes me, Soon,” Wonwoo mutters to the boy next to him, “That’s fine. It’s just… kind of awkward because he’s really bad at hiding it and I don’t want to hurt him but I don’t want to date him. He’s like a little kid to me.”

 

Seokmin thinks that this hurts a lot more than anything he’s ever felt.

 

Soonyoung sighs and shakes his head, “You know he’s been into you for a long time. So if he hasn’t asked you out or made a move, maybe you’re in the clear?”

 

Seokmin stays hidden behind the shelves, and he squeezes his eyes shut when he feels them sting.

 

Wonwoo looks frustrated but not distraught, not the way he’s inevitably making Seokmin feel.

 

“It’s just… is it mean to say that it’s a little frustrating having to super subtly let him down all the time? I don’t know, I just don’t like being on this side of it. It’s weird and uncomfortable and I feel bad.”

 

Soonyoung pats his head, “Well then, just think about how hard it is for Seokmin. Because he’s on the shittier end of this.”

 

Somewhere in Seokmin’s mind, two things register clearly through the bitter sadness he’s feeling. One, Soonyoung is the best friend he could ever ask for, without a doubt. He’s always looking out for him, always protecting him, always thinking about him, and Seokmin knows he wants to comfort Wonwoo through this but he’s staying impartial enough to be loyal to Seokmin. Two, this fucking sucks.

 

He composes himself enough to walk back to them and fakes a smile. He makes sure his eyes crinkle as he sits down and greets Soonyoung.

 

He doesn’t have any claim over Wonwoo, but it doesn’t make him hurt any less.

 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo both seem none the wiser, and when Mingyu plops down next to him, arm draping over his shoulders, he thinks maybe this has to be enough.

 

Maybe he needs to let go. High school infatuation never really pans out anyway.

 

The following weeks are awkward. It’s late in the year so they’re basically all ready in summer vacation mode and Soonyoung is adamant on dragging him to all of the senior graduation parties they go to. For the most part, it’s fine. He spends half his time making polite, friendly-but-not-too-friendly small talk with Wonwoo and the other half taking care of Mingyu or Soonyoung depending on who gets more drunk.

 

It’s not that he hates Wonwoo. He’s just giving the elder the space he wants, the space he rightfully deserves.

 

At graduation, Seokmin is sitting with the choir as he has for the past three years. They’re set to sing the school's alma mater and the national anthem as their choir final, and he has front row seats to Soonyoung and Wonwoo cueing up on his side to walk across the stage. Soonyoung grips his shoulder and squeezes and Wonwoo ruffles his hair a little, and his heart swells a little.

 

He isn’t necessarily over his first crush, but he goes on vacation for the summer, after Wonwoo’s graduation party, and by the time he comes back, Wonwoo has moved out for his first semester at university. It’s easier now to move on.

 

Soonyoung bumps hips with him as they load the former’s luggage into the family car, then ruffles his hair when they finally finish.

 

It’s kind of the same as Wonwoo, but it’s also not the same at all.

* * *

6.

Seokmin is twenty when he has his first kiss with Wonwoo.

 

They’re at Soonyoung’s birthday party, meeting again for the first time since Wonwoo graduated high school. He looks good, hair styled to part off center and he’s wearing a big sweater and joggers that give his legs shape. It’s totally out of place but it works for him. He exudes an almost relaxed, welcoming confidence that Seokmin is so weak for.

 

When he first steps towards their table, he downs two shots of vodka and it’s purely because he sees Wonwoo lounging against the bar. Seokmin has filled out quite well, finally growing into his nose and gaining some thickness to his thighs. He knows he looks good, and he lets that confidence steer his feet towards the bar, making quick detours to say hi to some old hometown friends and giving Soonyoung a big bear hug.

 

“Hey.”

 

He grins at Wonwoo brilliantly, and unabashedly checks him out. Gone is the lanky boy with narrow hips and gangly limbs, and in his place is a very square man with a very rounded chin and contoured cheekbones. He hasn’t seen Wonwoo in years, the last time being two years ago in the summer before schedules stopped syncing up and texting became so much more convenient. Not that they texted much either.

 

“Hey. It’s been awhile.” Wonwoo’s eyes roam his face and body while he takes a slow sip from his glass, “I’ve missed you.”

 

It only takes a bit of small talk and a few more drinks from there for Seokmin to impulsively make the first move, bending down slightly to connect their lips. He's taken by surprised though when Wonwoo, not one to ever be outdone, shifts them so Seokmin is the one pressed against the side of the counter. It’s Wonwoo who cradles his face and stands up straighter so that Seokmin doesn’t get a crick in his neck. It’s Wonwoo who is everywhere around Seokmin, surrounding him, overwhelming him.

 

Maybe they should have caught up first, because Seokmin doesn’t know what Wonwoo’s has been up to or what moving out was like or what he plans on doing in the future. He doesn’t know much about Wonwoo, but he knows enough to know he wants this.

 

Wonwoo’s hand slithers from his waist down to the swell of his ass and squeezes lightly. He begins to regret not talking a little less. After all, if he plays his cards right, there will be plenty of time for that later.

 

An involuntary gasp is trapped between their lips, and he feels a little lightheaded so he pulls back and stares at Wonwoo with something akin to wonder and disbelief. His hands are still on Wonwoo’s shoulders and the elder is looking at him so fondly, his lips twitching to form a slow smile. Seokmin is taller than him now, but still so glassy eyed and he feels so small, so safe, so _high school_ yet so much more than any kind of basic high school infatuation.

 

“You’re not so little anymore,” Wonwoo mutters affectionately, eyes roaming Seokmin’s face, memorizing every slope, every line on his face.

 

Seokmin flushes under his scrutiny, “I, um, had a growth spurt.”

 

The words come tumbling out so fast that Wonwoo takes half a step back to squint at the younger without his glasses. And then he lets out a laugh, one of those musical _ha ha_ laughs that has Seokmin’s heart swooping like it did when he was eleven. It’s beautiful and wonderful and he wants to hear it forever.

 

“Do you want to come home with me?”

 

His face splits into a grin when Wonwoo mutters yes, pulling him in for another kiss.

 

The next morning, they both wake up to frantic pounding on the door. Soonyoung, who is almost frighteningly unbothered by their state of undress, beyond annoyed that they left _before_ he had cut his cake. Seokmin groans when he launches into a speech about loyalty and friendship, complete with index cards and irritated foot tapping.

 

When he’s done, he gives them a lewd grin and high fives them both and makes them promise to cut another cake with him later that day.

 

He’s not in the right headspace to worry about if this was just a fling or not, and luckily he doesn’t have to because Wonwoo kisses his cheek and rolls out of bed, already placing an order for delivery.

* * *

7.

Seokmin is twenty three when he thinks maybe long distance won’t work.

 

He’s just out of college and works three part time jobs to compensate for the fact that he really doesn’t have a use for his degree at the moment. It’s disheartening, to say the least, and he complains to his boyfriend at any chance he gets.

 

They got together the a few hookups after Soonyoung’s party, when Seokmin asked him out properly in another bout of impulsiveness while Wonwoo was trying to rip open a condom packet.

 

Now, Wonwoo works two hours away from their hometown, where Seokmin is trapped paying off student debts, trying to figure what he’s going to do with his life.

 

Dating Wonwoo is complex. It’s nice having someone to talk to who doesn’t judge and just listens from time to time. Who has a perspective so unlike his own that he can bring Seokmin out of his own head. Someone who laughs at his stupidest jokes and indulges his quirks and appreciates every part about him. Someone who lets him curl up into him on the couch and envelopes him in so much love and security that he feels safe always.

 

It’s also hard when Wonwoo is so successful, so driven, so in control, when he needs his space and sometimes doesn’t text back for days. When he’s too far away and Seokmin needs him to hug and hold and just be there with him. It’s hard because they’re both idealists in a lot of ways and they desperately want to make this work but it’s not so easy when they’re apart.

 

“How about going back to school?” Wonwoo suggests, and Seokmin wants to roll his eyes at the thought but keeps his frustration to himself.

 

It’s easy for Wonwoo to suggest going back to school when his company is paying for his graduate degree. Money is tight and he can’t afford to take out more loans at the moment.

 

But he doesn’t want to have this same conversation with Wonwoo, who’ll undoubtedly offer to help him out as much as he can.

 

“It’s fine, Won,” he smiles unconvincingly.

 

“It isn’t. You and I both know that. So don’t pretend that it is.”

 

In high school, Seokmin was confident and bold. He was outgoing and had made a home for himself in the theater department. He could easily walk down the hallway and say hi to at least fifteen other students every day. Being well liked, being happy, feeling unbounded, limitless, these were things Seokmin thought would propel him towards success.

 

He’s proud now of who he was then. But these days it feels like that person, that version of himself is becoming more and more distant while this looming, gloomy cloud of failure envelopes his entire life.

 

Seokmin’s mouse hovers over the button that will disconnect the call but he doesn’t press it.

 

“I can’t affor-”

 

“-I’ll help yo-”

 

“-I don’t want you to.” Seokmin huffs. “I don’t understand why we keep having to have this conversation. I don’t want to rely on you all the time. I need to be able to things for myself. I’m fully capable of it.”

 

The wifi in his house is spotty at best so he doesn’t know how clear his assertion is to his boyfriend, but Wonwoo is chewing his lip thoughtfully, something he knows Seokmin hates.

 

“Okay.” Wonwoo nods and gives him a small, dubiously happy smile, “But you have to promise me something.” His smile drops and his eyes are dead set on Seokmin, who only tilts his head questioningly.

 

“Promise me that you’ll come to me if it gets too hard. That you’ll talk to me,” he takes a deep breath, eyes closing as he look up at the ceiling. “I know that I can’t always be there for you physically and I know that it gets hard sometimes but please come to me.”

 

Seokmin nods immediately, though it’s easy for Wonwoo to say anything at all, what with his 9-to-5 job and independence and successful life. It’s hard for Seokmin, who graduated with a degree in art history and too much debt to pay off while living comfortably. It’s almost laughable how polarized their lives are, with Seokmin’s pathetically floundering while Wonwoo’s flourishes with each passing day. He shouldn’t be surprised, Wonwoo has always been good at everything he does, possessing an apt for most things. It’s a part of his charm, after all, one of the reasons Seokmin truly fell for him back in high school was because he was self assured, despite his scrawny build.

 

And maybe it’s the way that Wonwoo can scrutinize him through the laptop screen, the way he can call Seokmin out on his bullshit from miles away, the way he leaves Seokmin so exposed, but it puts him on edge and he can’t shake the feeling even as he eventually waves goodbye to Wonwoo, mechanically blowing him a kiss.

 

He loves Wonwoo, he really does. Yet, every night as they recount their days, he feels off. Like something is brewing within him, something he’s been feeling for far too long with Wonwoo, and it terrifies him because he knows what inferiority can become, he knows what kind of hatred it leads to.

 

As he closes the laptop screen, he realizes that, for the first time, they didn’t exchange their _I love you_ ’s and so he reaches for his phone, to shoot off his customary good night text, tacking on a kissy and a heart, but it feels almost fake.

 

He puts his phone down, message unsent, and lets the unsettling feeling in his stomach overtake him.

 

Seokmin is beyond proud of Wonwoo, of all that he’s achieved and he wouldn’t want it any other way, except that it always feels like he can’t compare. It’s one of those inferiority complexes that manifest into an almost toxic, all consuming jealousy, but Seokmin’s realization that it even exists makes him feel so selfish and stupid and terrible.

When he gets like this, Seokmin has a habit of counting the seconds, as if to see how long it will take for the feelings to subside, for sleep to overpower even his most destructive of thoughts. Seconds quickly turn into too many minutes, as he lays in bed, with guilt tugging at his heartstrings and nerves drumming against his chest.

 

He grabs his phone and presses the sequence of numbers from memory.

 

“Won?” He whispers, defeated.

 

He hears the grunt, and he feels the instantaneous regret for making this call. “Is this a bad time? We can just talk tomorrow.”

 

“No, you’re fine. I was just watching some TV with Jisoo and them.” Seokmin hears distant, distorted chatter, and realizes that it’s a Thursday, movie night with the roomies, “What’s up? Are you okay?”

 

Seokmin is quiet, and Wonwoo lets him sit, because he’s patient like that, silent and caring and knows just how to comfort him.

 

“I don’t think we can be together anymore.” Seokmin slaps his hand over his mouth as soon as the words tumble out of his mouth.

 

Wonwoo is equally baffled, chuckling unsurely, “Are you drunk? Take it easy, Seok, you have work tomorrow.”

 

“I’m not drunk. I’m very sober. Painfully sober. And sad and really confused and, you know maybe this would be easier drunk.” He sighs, scratching his head, “Can we pretend this never happened? I’m going to go to sleep now.”

 

Wonwoo reaction is immediate, “You can’t break up with me, offer no explanation other than the fact that you’re _painfully sober_ , and then tell me to forget it all. You don't get to run away from this, what the fuck is wrong?”

 

“Won, I-” Seokmin tenses, and it’s stupid it’s not like Wonwoo can see him, because he’s curled into his blankets, and there are tears stinging in his eyes and there’s a very good chance he’s going to cry, but he feels so overwhelmed by his stupidity, his impulsiveness, his desire to just unload on Wonwoo so he can make it all better. “I’m going to tell you something and it’s going to be terrible and, just know, I’m pretty fucking awful for thinking this okay?”

 

The other end of the line is quiet, thoughtful, and he can imagine Wonwoo in his room, chewing on his lip as he tries to make sense of Seokmin’s emotions, so he doesn’t give him time to speak and continues, “I’m fucking shit, Wonwoo. I try so hard, and I do the best that I can, but I can’t even speak to you sometimes, without feeling so jealous and annoyed and angry at you because you’re so much better than me in every way possible. And I just, I want to be good at things and I want things to be good for me,” Shame paints his face red as frustrated tears escape his eyes. Suddenly, he’s all choked up and the words are barely coming out. He can’t stand it, the weight on his chest hurts. The world around him pounds and thunders and rattles and he just wants to stop.  “I’m so selfish. I’m so fucking selfish because I want things to be easier and I want to be better but I’m no good for it. How can we be together if I can’t be happy for your successes, if I keep putting myself first?”

 

“Seok,” Wonwoo’s voice sounds heavy, “It’s okay. It’s-”

 

“-Even now. You’re being so nice and caring and, fuck, Won. I’m so shitty, I’m unloading all my stupid issues on you and you’re just sitting there and taking it.”

 

Wonwoo is probably rolling his eyes, because this is a conversation they’ve alluded to plenty of times before. Seokmin knows he’s tired of being expected to put himself first, that Seokmin wants him to always put his own life first. But he’s seen first hand how dependency and kindness can ruin people. How easy it is to take advantage of the people he loves and he doesn’t ever want to do that to Wonwoo.

 

“Well, actually I’m standing but I don’t mind.”

 

Seokmin snorts, shaking his head, “Can you be serious about this please.” He pauses, stiffening as he utters his next words quietly, “Do you hate me?”

 

“Never.” Seokmin’s heart jolts with how much determination and conviction Wonwoo’s voice rings into his otherwise empty room, “I like taking care of you, you know. Sometimes, I feel like I’m not good enough at telling you how much I love you. And I don’t always show you how much you mean to me. But when you trust me enough to tell me when things are bothering you, it reassures me that at least I’m doing the bare minimum to treat you right.”

 

They’re quiet because Seokmin is shaking and sniffling and he really just wants to hold his boyfriend in his arms. Softly he speaks, twisting his hands in his blankets, “You know, I’ve never once felt unloved with you.” He smiles down at his hands bashfully, not fully mustering up the courage to continue. “And it’s the best feeling ever because I love you so much,” he feels small and exposed, trusting Wonwoo to keep his confessions safe, to protect them. “I just want to take care of you too. I want to be someone we’re both proud of.”

 

“I keep telling you to go back to sch-”

 

“-Don’t ruin the moment.” Seokmin juts in, “It’s hard enough having to deal with being your less accomplished half, I don’t need to be annoyed at you right now too.”

 

Wonwoo lets out a laugh, and the once heavy air between them seems to almost dissipate.

 

“You know you don’t need to follow my life path. We’re on two different ones for a reason. They’re just,” Wonwoo lets out a distressed noise, “They’re just intertwined, because how else could our courses run?”

 

“That’s so gross, I love you so much.”

 

“I know. I love you more.”

 

“That’s not possi-,” Seokmin hiccups and he can see Wonwoo’s face split into the slightly maniacal grin he always tries to evoke, “ _Stop laughing_.” He whines, hiccupping again.

 

For the first time in a long time, as he listens to Wonwoo’s deep chuckle through the phone receiver, Seokmin feels like he finally gets it right.

* * *

8.

Seokmin is twenty-six when he officially moves in with Wonwoo.

 

It starts with him volunteering as a choral instructor at the local elementary school in Wonwoo’s neighborhood. He’s definitely not the best for the job, but it’s worthwhile in its own right. When he mentions it to the elder, the idea of him staying over is tossed around, but ultimately Seokmin decides to make the four hour commute each day. He leaves a toothbrush and a pair of emergency pajamas in Wonwoo’s room, while his flatmates tease them about how domestic they’re going to become, _it’s only a matter of time._

 

That was two years ago, and in that time, he applies and gets accepted into a five year grad program for early education. It’s all very exciting, but with each month, a little more of his room gets stuffed into Wonwoo’s and his fluffy, white bathrobe has been stolen because his boyfriend likes it too much. It's okay though, now that Seokmin has unfiltered access to Wonwoo's collection of sweaters, so maybe it's all just a compromise thing. 

 

He grabs coffee with Mingyu on Tuesdays during his break between work and class.

 

“So,” Mingyu says in lieu of a greeting, “Have you moved in with him yet?”

 

Seokmin shakes his head, sipping on his coffee to prolong the inevitable interrogation. “How’s your mystery woman?”

 

Mingyu’s eyes narrow at the terrible shift in conversation, but Seokmin is genuinely curious. His mystery woman isn’t really that much of a mystery. She works in another department from Mingyu but always goes out of her way to compliment him when she sees him. Her name is Mijoo, and she has his lady killer best friend wrapped around her pinky without breaking a sweat.

 

“She keeps saying I’m her _baby_. Do I look like a baby? I’m like sixty feet tall. What kind of baby-” Mingyu juts his lower lip out, and Seokmin smiles fondly because Mingyu really is such a baby. “I’m going to ask her out soon.”

 

Seokmin nods understandingly, “Well, don’t fuck it up.” Seokmin flashes him his most shit-eating grin. “Is this what you felt like when I was having my does he love me, does he love me not phase with Wonwoo?”

 

“You mean for the better part of my conscious life?” Mingyu makes a face and takes a sip of his tea, “Are you feeling frustrated beyond belief. Angry? Distressed? Just stressed? Because, yeah, relatable to all that.”

 

Seokmin just pats his hand, and they sit in silence for all of two seconds.

 

“You really should just move in with him, you know.”

 

He groans, because it’s not like he doesn’t want to, but, despite the jokes, Wonwoo hasn’t offered and he isn’t going to push his way through, even if there is an extra bed since Wonwoo’s roommate moved in with his girlfriend.

 

He tells Mingyu this, who rolls his eyes, “He probably hasn’t even considered it. Just bring it up, what’s the worst that can happen?”

 

“Living together is a big deal and there are two other guys there and it’s all very stressful. I’m just not going to think about it. Besides a bus pass is cheaper than rent.”

 

“It’s also more inconvenient.” Mingyu finishes the brownie he buys and checks his watch. Standing up to leave, he turns back to Seokmin, who is absentmindedly checking his phone, “You don’t need to do anything, Seok. I’ll take care of it for you.”

 

Seokmin is nervous because while Mingyu is more than capable of planting the thought in Wonwoo’s mind, it doesn’t mean it’ll be, in the least bit, subtle.

 

It’s only appropriate that he spends most nights at Wonwoo’s, sleeping in the bed across from his because Wonwoo kicks him off the bed at night when he sleep talks.

 

It’s a long, anxious day in class, especially when Mingyu sends him an ominous winky face emoji and refuses to answer the flurry of texts that follow.

 

When he reaches Wonwoo’s apartment, one of his roommates, Seungcheol, swings the door open, and gives him a hug in greeting before letting him in. There’s Disney music playing in the background, and Jisoo is sitting on the couch, wine in his hand, so he knows it’s going to be a fun night.

 

Seungcheol is more than a little tipsy when he sits Seokmin down and pours him a glass of wine. It’s an unspoken offer for Seokmin to join him in some late night karaoke, and he might be tired, but then Myungho pops out from his room and joins them and it’s a party.

 

They’re karaoke party devolves into a Disney marathon, and that’s how Wonwoo finds them when he comes back from an office dinner. Seokmin is half on top of Myungho, eyes drooping but they brighten when he sees Wonwoo dropping his bag by the counter.

 

“Hi snuggle bunny.” He grins up at Wonwoo, winningly.

 

“That’s not a thing, don’t call me that.” He says as he pulls Seokmin up, supporting his body.

 

Myungho whines at the loss of heat and glares up at him, “Don’t take him away from me, snuggle bunny.” He whines again when Seungcheol slaps his thigh, before pushing Jisoo off of him and reaching for his phone, probably to call Jiyeon to come pick the latter up. “Sorry! I mean, don’t take him away from me, snuggle bunny _hyung_.”

 

“Don’t enable him,” Wonwoo mutters, and being upright kind of sobers Seokmin enough to stand on his own. He walks towards their room, only stumbling twice and immediately curls up into Wonwoo’s bed.

 

When Wonwoo slips in, moments later, his voice is sleepy at best but the smirk is ever present, “So, Mingyu texted me.”

 

“Hm,” Seokmin grumbles, drowsily, “Ignore him, he’s a stupid boy. Can’t even get a girlfriend.”

 

“I’d love for you to move in, you know. You fit in with the guys, and you basically live here anyway. And I want you to.”

 

Seokmin nods, “I want to too. But not now. I want to sleep now. Good night, bunny.”

 

He settles into sleep, barely registering Wonwoo’s lack of complaint, too focused on the kiss that follows.

* * *

9.

Seokmin is twenty-nine when he thinks he’s ready to marry Wonwoo.

 

They’ve talked about it, quite extensively, because Wonwoo is ever the planner. But even though the wedding itself has been planned, neither of them have popped the question. But, on a summer morning, while he waits for Wonwoo to turn up for their brunch date, he thinks maybe it’s time.

 

He’s drumming against the table, ring box practically burning in his pocket, and he jolts when Wonwoo slips into the seat across from him.

 

“I’m sorry in advance for what’s about to happen.” Wonwoo rushes out as Seokmin opens his mouth to say hello.

 

Sure enough, Soonyoung is dragging Mingyu by the elbow, and releases him only to push Seokmin further into the booth. He looks to Wonwoo, confused.

 

“I couldn’t escape.” Wonwoo says, not looking up from his menu.

 

“What the fuck are you wearing, Seok? That shirt is ug-” Mingyu startles when Wonwoo stuffs a piece of bread in his mouth. He looks put out and it makes Seokmin grin.

 

“Forgive my son, he still doesn’t know his manners,” He deadpans, still browsing the menu as if he doesn’t know exactly what he’s going to get. “Gyu, apologize for making fun of Seokmin’s ugly shirt.”

 

Mingyu sticks his tongue out at Wonwoo and pats Seokmin on the head and suddenly it feels so much like one of Soonyoung’s sleepovers from way back when. He likes things like this, he decides. It might be selfish, but he likes how so much has changed but the four of them haven’t despite it all. He doesn’t want it to change just yet.

 

He’s broken out of his reverie when Soonyoung loops an arm around his neck. “Fuck you, my brother has impeccable taste. Besides, have you met his boyfriend? He probably wears socks with sandals.”

 

Seokmin snorts, holding out his hand for Wonwoo under the table, and fake-whispers “More like socks with crocs.”

 

The affronted look on the elder’s face as he hisses that  _it was one time! You swore you wouldn’t tell_  and slaps Seokmin’s hand away, makes the rest of them collapse into laughter until their waiter has to come over to politely tell them to shut up.

 

Wonwoo grabs Seokmin’s hand and squeezes it.

 

Maybe the proposal can wait just a little longer.

 

Except it doesn’t because Seokmin keeps rethinking and overthinking his decision and he accidentally, incredibly unromantically asks Wonwoo to marry him that Friday, over a puzzle.

 

It’s kind of like _Hey, do you want to get pizza for dinner?_ but more like _Hey, do you want to get married?_

 

He’s so incredibly lucky Wonwoo loves him, reassures him that the proposal was perfect despite how awkward and informal it was.

 

It’s not a big wedding, just family and a couple friends. It’s clear that not everyone knows each other, despite how friendly Soonyoung and Mingyu are, but it’s the perfect amount of awkwardness and informality that defines his relationship with Wonwoo and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

When Wonwoo smiles at him, his heart flutters like it has for years now.

 

Like they’re just two kids falling in love, and he feels himself falling all over again.

 

He smiles back.

  



	2. B-Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -wonwoo-

1.

When Wonwoo is six, his school friend Soonyoung comes over with his mom for a playdate.

 

Well, he and Soonyoung are having a playdate. Their moms are talking about a pool for cars at their school. He doesn’t know how to swim and he’s worried that he’ll have to learn in order to get to school everyday. He'll have to ask his mom to sign him up for swimming lessons later.

 

Soonyoung plops down next to him, his shirt has small grains of sand still on them so Wonwoo points him outside because his mother would _flip_ if any of it got on his kitchen floor.

 

“You gotta get out. My little brother can crawl now. And he’ll eat the sand because he eats _everything._ ” Wonwoo says when Soonyoung pouts at him, confused.

 

“I have a younger brother too! His name is Seokmin and he’s a year younger than me and he’s the best brother ever!”

 

Wonwoo nods and ushers the grumbling boy outside, “Clean.”

 

He and Soonyoung have a lot in common, he tells his dad during dinner that night. They both like cars and video games and the color purple and dancing, even though Soonyoung is way better than Wonwoo, and they both are the same age and they have the same hair color and they both have younger brothers.

 

He looks over as his brother puts the tablecloth in his mouth.

 

Soonyoung’s brother probably doesn’t eat strange things, he thinks as he reaches over to tug the cloth out of those little hands.

* * *

2.

When Wonwoo is nine, he sees the magnetic photo frame with a picture of Soonyoung and a small boy with missing teeth and crinkly eyes.

 

“Oh. That's Seokminnie! He’s my best friend! He lives right across from me! I’ll introduce you one day.” Soonyoung promises.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t really want to meet Soonyoung’s _best friend_ because if Seokmin is his best friend, what is Wonwoo?

 

“Can’t I have more than one best friend?” Soonyoung asks.

 

It’s a fair statement, and Wonwoo has to think for a second.

 

 _Okay, he can be your eight year old best friend, but_ I _get to be your nine year old best friend, no take backs._

 

They shake pinkies and that’s that. He doesn’t really think about Seokmin, especially since Soonyoung is talking smack about beating him in Guitar Hero.

 

Wonwoo leaves Soonyoung’s house that day with a frown on his face, jumping into his car and telling his mom to drive so he doesn’t have to see Soonyoung’s victory dance in the doorway. He blames his loss on the little kid in the photo who threw him off his game.

* * *

3.

When Wonwoo is twelve, he starts taking the bus to school so Soonyoung and he don’t go to school together anymore.

 

Which is fine for him because he actually gets to school on time and waits on the steps for Soonyoung everyday. He always just makes it, running into the building at 8:03 a.m. like clockwork. It’s almost exhilarating how they constantly _just_ make it to class by the 8:05 a.m. bell, both of their faces flushed red as they drag themselves to their desks.

 

He asks Soonyoung why he’s always late one day during lunch, and he couldn’t have timed it better because Soonyoung chokes on bread, trying to talk with his mouth full. Their classmate Jihoon thumps him on the chest and turns his eyes back to the homework he didn’t finish the night before.

 

“I have to drop my brother off at school,” Soonyoung eventually manages. “Well, my mom drops him but, you know.”

 

Jihoon looks at him thoughtfully, “I didn’t know you had a brother. What’s his name?”

 

Wonwoo can’t help but laugh because Soonyoung has just stuffed his mouth again and he’s giving him a pitiful look. “He’s Soon’s neighbor, and his mom goes to work really early so he gets ready at Soon’s house and, to be honest, they’re basically family.”

 

Jihoon hums and gathers his papers, “I’ll see you guys in class, I need to go to the library.”

 

Soonyoung smirks at him. “Tell library guy we say hi,” he sings.

 

“Cut him some slack, Soon. I'd like to see you try talking to the love of your life."

 

“He is _not_ the love of my life ” Jihoon retorts, flushing.

 

Soonyoung grins, leaning forward to play with his hair, "Ah, but you're not denying that you like him."

 

"Shut up, I hate you both." He and Soonyoung grin, waving Jihoon off, as he flips them the bird and walks away.

 

“You should come over Friday,” Soonyoung says offhandedly, as they clear up their lunch table. “Seokmin and Mingyu are sleeping over.”

 

Wonwoo nods, “If I finish enough homework, I can’t pull a Jihoon and do it last minute.”

 

He makes a valiant effort, finishing a few of the assignments due Monday and finds himself on Soonyoung’s doorstep.

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

* * *

4.

When Wonwoo is fifteen, he gets dragged to the amusement park with Seokmin, Mingyu, Soonyoung, and Soonyoung’s mom.

 

Though maybe drag is too aggressive a term, because it’s not like he’s complaining.

 

Soonyoung drives the entire way back because he has his permit and his mother is there, panickingly coaching him for the entire forty minute drive. Wonwoo is sitting between Mingyu and Seokmin because he’s the shortest and Soonyoung needs to see out of the rearview mirror. It’s an ungodly hour in the evening, like seven or something, and Mingyu is passed out across Seokmin and his laps.

 

Seokmin is carding his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, but his fingers slow as his eyes slowly dip despite their excitement. They stayed up the entire night playing board games in the dark and had only fallen asleep when they remembered that they had a full day’s worth of events planned for the following day.

 

“If you’re sleepy, just sleep,” Wonwoo mutters, “You can use my shoulder.”

 

He feels Seokmin stiffen slightly, and it confirms that nagging thought in the back of his mind, the one that points out just how much Seokmin likes him. It makes him nervous, being responsible for other people’s feelings.

 

Soonyoung shakes his head, “You might as well sleep with your head hanging, Seokminnie. Wonwoo’s shoulder is just bone with a layer of padding on it.”

 

Wonwoo grins as Soonyoung gets scolded for not focusing on the road. He nudges his shoulder as an offering to Seokmin, who smiles and shakes his head.  

 

The windows are rolled down, so they all shiver a little. Mingyu especially nuzzles closer to the two of them, but they don’t move to roll up the windows, because Wonwoo still feels nauseous from the six back to back rides Soonyoung dragged them to do. He threw up after the last one, while Seokmin patted his back in the bathroom because Soonyoung was getting an earful from both his mother and Mingyu for being so ambitious.

 

When Seokmin huddles a little closer to his side, still shivering, Wonwoo throws one arm around him, the other acting as a seat belt for Mingyu’s body.

 

Despite it all, though, it’s still one of his favorite birthdays.

* * *

5.

When Wonwoo is eighteen, he’s entirely too nervous for graduation.

 

It’s like everything that was once routine has ceased to be and he has to start all over again. He stands in line before they’re meant to walk for the start of the graduation speeches, and he jumps out of line to talk to Soonyoung and Jihoon.

 

“Dude, this is so fucking weird,” Jihoon nods, waving at his boyfriend, library guy. Well, his name is technically Jeonghan but that’s besides the point. They started dating in highschool, but neither Wonwoo nor Soonyoung want Jihoon to forget his awkward middle school days. Besides, Jeonghan loves it.

 

They make small talk with all their friends until they’re ushered back to their lines. Mingyu’s in the band and Seokmin’s in the choir, and it’s fitting that the four of them are here together.

 

The novelty of gradations wears off after having to attend three other ones. Granted he was in the back, goofing off, but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s sat through three years of the same recycled speech so he spends the fourth one trying not to nod off.

 

It’s all a little underwhelming, when he walks across the stage to grab his empty diploma holder, his two seconds of fame ending as quickly as the began. He sits in time to see Soonyoung stumble over his gown and almost trip down the stairs.

 

He snorts, shaking his head fondly. That boy, always doing everything with style. 

 

The graduation photos afterward are long and tedious but they’re not terrible, he considers, as he flips through the ones shared in the various group chats he’s in. Soonyoung shares a picture of Seokmin and Mingyu kissing his cheeks while he puckers up at the camera, sending a caption right after.

 

_For you._

 

He let’s out a small laugh.

 

Maybe it won’t be so bad.

* * *

6.

When Wonwoo is twenty-one, he develops a habit of stalking acquaintances on social media instead of actually reaching out to them to catch up.

 

His underoo, an incoming freshman named Chan, tells him he’s really dumb, but how else would he know that Jihoon proposed to Jeonghan over the summer or that Mingyu did a stint as a model or that little Seungkwan is now an up-and-coming youtuber? 

 

Or that Seokmin grew up really well in the few years they’ve grown apart.

 

He wouldn’t have even recognized Seokmin until Chan sticks his face next to Wonwoo’s, exclaiming, “Woah! Who’s that?”

 

Seokmin has filled out quite a bit since high school and he’s annoyed that he didn’t know this sooner. He might have been more inclined to go home during breaks, instead of working so much.

 

“He’ll be at my birthday,” Soonyoung informs him, when Wonwoo calls him distressed because Mingyu posts a picture of them in muscle tees. Neither of them have are insanely ripped but Wonwoo’s sold regardless. “You’d better come too, I haven’t seen you since Christmas. You can bring Channie.”

 

Yeah, he’ll be there, Wonwoo thinks, eyeing the post one more time before his summer class starts.

* * *

7.

When Wonwoo is twenty-four, he realizes love is worth making uncalculated, entirely too risky decisions for.

 

He’s standing at the bus station at seven in the morning, with a little napsack that contains his toiletries and a day’s worth of clothes.

 

Seokmin’s phone call made him realize how much he missed the younger, how much he wanted to see him in person until it was an all consuming thought that kept him awake all night long.

 

“Stop whining and go see him,” Jisoo grumbled, before turning back to his video call with his girlfriend.

 

So he takes a day off from work and, as he stands on the bus, being jerked around with every turn, he gets more and more excited to just be with Seokmin again.

 

When he finally reaches Seokmin’s house, he grabs the emergency key from the potted plant and carefully enters, only to find the house seemingly empty. Then, he spots his boyfriend watering the garden in the back.

 

So he settles himself onto the couch, and waits patiently. The door creaks open, and Wonwoo can practically hear the staccato one-two-three as Seokmin registers the foreign pair of shoes. He moves from his place on the sofa and smirks as his boyfriend stares at him with disbelieving eyes, wide as saucers.

 

“What? Did you think I was going to let you break up and make up with me over the phone and not come visit you to give you a piece of my mind?” He takes in Seokmin's sheepish smile and lets his poker face fall, "Besides, I missed you."

 

He isn’t known for being impulsive, that’s Seokmin’s job, but as he pulls the younger in, craning his neck upwards for a kiss, he knows that it’d be worth it every time.

* * *

8.

When Wonwoo is twenty-seven, Seokmin moves in and then they move out.

 

It isn’t that instantaneous but they realize they need the space because it’s hard to be an romantically invested couple when you’re living with two other men.

 

House hunting isn’t terrible because neither of them are really hard to please. It’s the roommate hunting that’s terrible, mostly because Myungho and Seungcheol are so picky. Seokmin introduces them to a classmate of his, Junhui, who drags his old roommate Hansol, and somehow it seems to work because Myungho actually asks them when they’ll be gone. Wonwoo is almost offended, but then Myungho gives him a coupon to the froyo place he likes so much, and the jibes are suddenly fine.

 

Seokmin wants to have the full moving in experience, and resolves to build an Ikea table by himself.

 

“How hard can it be,” he declares when Wonwoo passes him the instructions. Sliding the manual under the away from his 'workplace', left to be forgotten, he sits down to start building.

 

Wonwoo picks it up and thumbs through it, sitting on the sofa and waiting for the tell tale signs of his boyfriend’s inevitable frustration.

 

It takes Seokmin a full fifty-two minutes of valiant effort before he throws up his hands in defeat.

 

“Bunny. Help.”

 

It’s laughable how pathetic Seokmin looks, his shirt adorning the Ikea logo, mocking him. Wonwoo crouches down next to Seokmin, petting him comfortingly when the latter leans into his side.

 

“Don’t say it.” Seokmin mutters.

 

“You should’ve read the instructions.”

* * *

9.

When Wonwoo is thirty, he and his boyfriend settle into a routine of doing puzzles on Friday nights.

 

They’re in the middle of piecing together a warship when Seokmin accidentally pops the question.

 

“I already have the ring.” He blurts out, and his hand slaps over his mouth as soon as he says it.

 

“What?”

 

He sees Seokmin take a deep breath and shuffle towards his office bag, pulling out a box. Wonwoo’s heart races and he’s upset, annoyed, thrilled, excited, flustered all at once.

 

“Will you marry me, Wonwoo?” He smiles earnestly, but the red tips of his ears betray his nerves, “I wrote a whole speech but I forgot all of it and I don’t know where I put it and- where are you going?” He looks like a lost puppy, eyes wide as Wonwoo’s face drops and he slowly gets up and walks out of the room, leaving Seokmin frozen on both knees. It’s not even a minute when the elder walks back, hands jammed in pockets and Seokmin is apologizing profusely.

 

“I’m sorry. We don’t have to, I just thought that, you know, it’s been like ten years, and we’ve talked about it so much so I thought we might as well just do it, and we can forget this ever happened. I’m sor-”

 

“Yeah, you should be fucking sorry,” Wonwoo grumbles, slipping the ring onto his finger. He drops a box of his own onto the table, alongside Seokmin’s. “I’ve been planning this for two months, and you ruined it in just two seconds.” He turns fully away from Seokmin, a bit petulantly, and takes the time to really admire the ring. His is better, obviously, but this one is pretty perfect too.

 

Seokmin slides the box over to Wonwoo, who looks at him questioningly, still grumbling about timing and unfairness, and smiles. It’s the smile that makes Wonwoo think he would move the world if it meant getting him to smile like that even one more time.

 

“Well, don’t you have something to ask me?”

 

“No.”

 

“You bought the ring, you might as well ask me to marry you too, Bunny.”

 

Wonwoo grins, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Seokmin’s smiling lips, “Will you marry me?”

 

“No. I asked first,” Seokmin sticks his tongue out, slipping on the ring.

 

And, honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> in case u were wondering if they were mentioned in the fic chances are they were at the wedding. the ending is a little rushed but i never know how to end things so i'm sorry it's a little choppy. also the formatting isn't the best, but i didn't want it to swap povs in the middle for a little wonu side story yk
> 
> also thank you to cleo for being my hypewoman through it all ur the best!
> 
> if u made it to the end ilusm thank u for reading!


End file.
